The Unorthodox
The Unorthodox (非正統的な魔法使い Hi Seitou no Madoushi), also called Unorthodox Mages, are Magic Wielders who are treated like Dark Mages either due to the eccentric ways in which they acquire at least one form of Magic, or the magic itself is proclaimed forbidden. Because of this, the more powerful Unorthodox Mages are seen as sinister, infamous people and are feared across Fiore or even much of the continent. Older Unorthodox Mages are sometimes spoken of in folklore as demons or devils that promote chaos. Unorthodox Mages are rarely able to take Jobs and therefore Unorthodox Mage guilds often have a low income. It is to be noted that many Unorthodox Mages are not, in reality, evil or sinister as they are portrayed by the public, and several do not choose to acquire magic in unconventional ways. However, this is not to say that all Unorthodox Mages are martyrs. Among the Unorthodox, there are several Mages who actually are evil. Phaios Noctua is infamous among even the Unorthodox Mages. He is known to have mastered three forms of unconventional magic and is even more feared for his practice of raising new Unorthodox Mages in hopes of creating an army of Unorthodox Mages to rebel against the norm. History The story behind the Unorthodox Mages dates centuries back to Zeref's time. Because Zeref was the most evil mage in history and used the forbidden magic of the Black Arts, citizens feared any magic that was appearingly evil or unconventional even to Mages. Throughout history, several Mages were condemned due to questionable practices and traditions that they used when they either gained or wielded magic power. However, several of these Mages were not actually evil and didn't want to be grouped with Dark Mages, who actually were evil. Because of this, these Mages separated themselves from both the Legal Mages and the Dark Mages to become the Unorthodox Mages, appropriately named for their aberrant practices. Types of Unorthodox Mages *'True Unorthodox Mages' (実質の非正統的な魔法使い Shinko Hi Seitou no Madoushi) are Unorthodox Mages who have acquired a Lost Magic through unconventional means, and the Lost Magic they acquired can only be attained by such practices. True Unorthodox Mages tend to be more powerful than False Unorthodox Mages and are often looked up to among their peers. *'False Unorthodox Mages' (偽の非正統的な魔法使い Usuno Hi Seitou no Madoushi) are Unorthodox Mages who acquire any form of Magic, but the way in which its acquired is unconventional. For example, a False Unorthodox Mage can acquire a magic as simple as Fire Magic, but its attained in a questionable fashion. S-Class Unorthodox Mages Like normal Mages, Unorthodox Mages have a simple ranking system amidst their guilds. S-Class Unorthodox Mages are able to attempt S-Rank Jobs, of course the risk they take when accepting the jobs is higher than that of normal S-Class Mages, as they need to keep their true identities hidden from both their clients and anyone else they come in contact with. S-Class Unorthodox Mages are also capable of taking more jobs than non S-Class. As previously mentioned, the risk when an Unorthodox Mage accepts a Job is higher than the risk a normal Mage has when taking a job. This is often so much so that a mistake in a Normal Job for an Unorthodox Mage can lead that Mage to death. List of S-Class Unorthodox Mages Phoenix Fireheart *'Atrax Noctua' *'Masson Yaju' *'Drakōn Ensui' *[[Ennoia Phroneo|'Ennoia Phroneo']] (before becoming master) Gargoyle's Wing *'Spairō '(Gargoyle only) *'Odous Tenma' *'Esurio Phloios' *'Koros Skiasis' (before becoming master) Cyclop's Iris *'Hestia Niro' *'Augēis Kanjo' (before becoming master) The Tripedal *'Phaios Noctua' (guild master) Candidates for the title of S-Class *'Nukumi Kartos' *'Spairō' (Phoenix only) Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Shiyugotenshi